


Cabin

by 9r7g5h



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Some general smut for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the same song and dance, one they could pick up easily, only three years later and in a cabin in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexandrayudinov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexandrayudinov).



> AN: Seriously, you all get to blame alexandrayudinov for this. They were talking about fanfics for Pitch Perfect, mentioned that they shipped Aubrey/Stacie, and the ship hit me in the face full force with Bellas bus. Seriously, I wrote this in like, three, three and a half hours. Which is quick for me. So, despite the randomness of where this came from, I hope you all still enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. Universal Studios does.

The tent was finally quiet. The warmth of the others tempted her, their deep breaths almost asking her to join them in sleep. She was going to need it- their next few days would, without a doubt, be exhausting, and if she fell behind or failed, they all would. In her mind, she knew she should just shut her eyes and sing herself to sleep, before the little nagging thoughts that had kept her awake for so long made her act. 

Still Stacie wiggled out of her sleeping bag, pulled on her shoes, and slipped out, into the night, flashlight in hand to illuminate the dark. Not that she really needed it. They had checked the area well for bear traps before setting up camp, making sure they wouldn’t have to rescue anyone in the middle of the night, and the cabin she wanted was still lit, its porch light still on for people who needed an extra shovel or roll of toilet paper from the office. 

It only took her a few strides, and soon enough she was at that door, hand raised to knock, hesitating. This was a bad idea, she knew, but that hadn’t stopped her so far. 

A knock when she heard shuffling from inside the building. A single moment of silence, while she waited for an answer. 

“Come in, Stacie.” 

“How did you know it was me,” Stacie asked as she slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Flipping the lock so no one could interrupt them, she turned and leaned back against the wood, her arms crossing under her chest as she stood there and examined the woman before her. 

“I saw you coming in the window,” Aubrey said with a slight shrug, never looking up from the paperwork she was going over as she gestured over to the wall. The tent the other Bellas were sleeping in was almost visible from where Stacie was standing-meaning her treck over here would have been clear as day. “Was there something you needed, Stace? If it’s not an emergency, I would suggest you go back to bed. I’ve got quite the number of team building exercises set up, and you’re going to-“

“I need help, Aubrey,” Stacie cut her off, startling the blonde into finally looking up and meeting her gaze. When concern filtered across her face, Stacie took a shaky breath and stepped forward, uncrossing her arms so they were fiddling before her. “With some of the dance moves,” she clarified, “for the semi-finals. I was hoping, maybe, you could help me?”

“Stacie, wha…oh.” Her realization of what Stacie was doing quickly quieted her, leaving Aubrey to lean back in her chair, one hand running through her hair as she shook her head. “Stacie,” she finally said a moment later, “the coy act didn’t work the first time, and it’s not going to work now.”

“I think you’re remembering wrong,” Stacie said with a laugh, closing the distance so she could sit on Aubrey’s desk, leaned forward ever so slightly so her already low cut tank top showed even more, her short shorts riding higher on her thighs as she shifted. When Aubrey glanced down, her teeth instinctively biting into her bottom lip, Stacie laughed again, ignoring the glare that came after. “If I’m remembering right,” Stacie teased, one hand reaching out to lightly trace swirls on Aubrey’s wrist, “you jumped at the opportunity to help me out, and from there…” 

“And from there we ended up in bed,” Aubrey finished, her hand turning over so Stacie was tracing the swirls on her palm, her fingers twitching at the tickle. “And were too tired for Bellas rehearsal the next day.”

“That day,” Stacie added, “and most of the days after, though you still made me attend.” 

“Until I graduated and we decided to break it off.” Her tone was unnecessarily bitter; Aubrey had been the one to call things off, saying, two days before graduation, that she needed to be able to move on without ‘unnecessary distractions.’ Distractions Stacie had been happy to provide, but to be labeled as? 

Their parting hadn’t gone well. This was, in fact, the first time in the last three years they had spoken. 

But damn if seeing her again didn’t wake up The Hunter. Aubrey had been his favorite, by far, and just being near her, seeing her, smelling that weird floral shitty shampoo she’d never been able to find in the store-

Stacie’s lips were on hers before either of them could really think, could try and move them away from their current topic of conversation, could attempt to prevent this because neither of them wanted to. It was only when the piles of forms that Aubrey had been going through fell to the floor as Stacie climbed over them, kicking off her shoes as she straddled either side of Aubrey’s hips, that the blonde pulled back, fighting down the low moan as Stacie’s mouth moved, finding and nibbling on her ear. Her hands were on Stacie’s waist, pushing up the tank top, slipping under the band of her shorts, her cold fingers digging into her skin. Stilled but there, as reluctant to pull away as they were to continue.

“Stacie, we really shouldn’t, not here.“ 

“Aubrey,” Stacie growled, treating her name almost like a curse, “I swear to all the a capella gods, if we stop-“

“Who said anything about stopping,” Aubrey said as she pulled her mouth away from Stacie’s neck, admiring the bruise she had left in her attempt to cut off the other girl’s rant. “There’s a bed in the back room. Black out curtains, for the staff member who has to stay overnight. A better fit for this kind of thing, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Stacie replied, sliding off of Aubrey’s lap. But when Aubrey tried to join her, Stacie pressed hard on Aubrey’s shoulder, shifting it to her knee as she kneeled before her. “It would be a better fit, if the idea of fucking you in the chair wasn’t so hot.” Her hands slid up Aubrey’s thighs, over her hips, coming to rest with one on the zipper of her pants, the other posed to slide down the fabric. 

“Fucking hell, Stace,” Aubrey groaned as she lifted her hips, allowing Stacie to unbutton and unzip and pull off her pants and underwear, sliding them off her knees and down her legs, leaving them pooled at Aubrey’s ankles as she pushed her thighs apart and _licked._

Licked and worked Aubrey with her tongue until the woman was moaning, louder than the insulation of this little cabin could block, undoubtedly loud enough for the campers nearby to hear, her hands twisted into Stacie’s hair to keep herself grounded. Shifting Aubrey’s legs so they were over her shoulders, she slid her hand down from Aubrey’s hips, drawing swirls on her thighs as she shifted so her head was better positioned for both, never once giving her a chance to rest, to breath, to stop the trail of curses Aubrey normally held back, forcing her to just let go. 

It was only a few more minutes, after she found a position that allowed her to add in her fingers, curling and stroking on time with the movements of her tongue, until Aubrey hands clenched in her hair, her back arching from the chair, her name an almost curse almost prayer as she came.

“Get up here, you.”

Stacie complied quickly, licking Aubrey from her lips and fingers as Aubrey pulled her into her lap, her forehead resting against Stacie’s shoulder as she breathed. Stacie gently ran her fingers down Aubrey’s neck, leaving swirls of mixed saliva and sweat that forced shivers and a bit back moan from her. Reaching up, Aubrey intertwined their fingers and pulled Stacie’s hand away, placing soft kisses onto each of her fingers as her other arm wrapped around Stacie’s waist, holding her as close as she could. 

For a few minutes, anyway, before Stacie began to shift in her lap, the wetness soaking her thighs and pajama shorts uncomfortable, The Hunter begging for his turn. 

“Second door on the right,” Aubrey laughed, pushing Stacie from her lap, her one hand lingering on her hip. “Let me get these papers picked back up and the chair cleaned, and I’ll be there. Make sure these,” she paused and tugged on the waist of Stacie’s shorts, “are off when I get there.” 

“Can’t those things wait,” Stacie pouted, leaning back over so her hands rested on the armrests, her face close enough to Aubrey’s that they could have kissed. 

And kiss her Aubrey does, a short, sweet peck before pushing her away and lightly smacking her ass, pointing towards the door. 

“All I need is 5, and I’ll be there. Think you can wait that long?”

“We’ll see,” Stacie teased, pulling her tank top over her head as she walked, leaving her free from the waist up. “And if not, then you can make it up to me with round two.” 

By the time Stacie left, it was two hours before the Bellas were supposed to wake up and with a card for a local dance studio that was hiring in her pajama pants waistband. A job Aubrey was certain would be perfect for her, if she decided to move into the area after she graduated. 

Her phone had died while taking some… _interesting_ pictures the night before, but the moment they all got home, Stacie was going to give them a call.


End file.
